Infiltration
by Amarissia
Summary: Barred from entering Sephiroth's office, Zack sends Cloud in his stead, with a very special message. Part of the Decorum series, rated M for yaoi.


_Okay, this is part of the "Decorum" series, post-"Inhibitions". M for yaoi, Cloud is fifteen, SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy. _

_Key of Ra - thank you for dragging this out of me. Now I want my Zacky back!_

**INFILTRATION**

"Zaaack," Cloud said for the third or fourth time since being pulled out of his Tactics lesson, "if you don't tell me what this is about - "

"I will, I will, we're nearly there."

'There' was obviously Zack's office, but Cloud couldn't think of a possible reason. Well, actually, he could - and knowing Zack as he did, he blushed - but Zack had been told by both of his significant others that he was not to take Cloud from his classes out of mere boredom or a desire to see him. Though the instructors and other SOLDIER cadets knew nothing of the relationship, Cloud was popularly known as Lieutenant Fair's pet, and Zack's excuses fooled no one.

"I don't think anyone believed that you want to question me about graffiti found on the tennis court," Cloud said, resigned to being dragged through the last hallway and into the office. "Does the ShinRa Compound even _have_ a tennis court?"

"I panicked, all right?" Zack closed the door and turned to Cloud with a gleam in his bright eyes. "I'm sending you on an important mission."

"What? What mission?"

"To Sephiroth."

Zack grinned. It was only a few weeks since Cloud had entered into he and Sephiroth's relationship, and Cloud still turned faintly pink and became a little shy when the general's name was brought up.

"Isn't he still busy with the annual review of the 1st Classes?"

Zack groaned. "Yeah, every year he locks himself in his office for days at a time and, I don't know, goes over every bit of paperwork submitted to him for spelling errors or whatever. He could be making anagrams out of his own name or hula-dancing in there, for all I know. The point is, Levine won't let anyone in there."

"Not even you?" Cloud was surprised. Everyone at ShinRa knew what Zack and Sephiroth were to each other, he thought.

"_Especially_ me. Levine, er, doesn't like me very much, and he says I'll break Seph's concentration. I could take him in a fight, but I don't think Seph would like that, and to top it off, Levine's got a Turk guarding the outer door."

"Is it Commander Tseng?" Cloud asked. He had a sinking feeling about what his mission might be, and at least he had met Tseng before and knew he was nice.

Zack frowned. "I wouldn't send you anywhere near Tseng."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Anyway, Seph's been cooped up in there and he needs a little diversion. I can't get in there, so I'm sending you."

"But...if Sephiroth is busy, he won't want to be disturbed - "

"He'll be happy to see you, I promise. He always is," Zack said with a smile. "And all you have to do is tell Levine you have a message for the general's eyes only. It won't be a problem."

"What about the Turk?"

"Tell her the same. I think she's only there to keep _me_ out." Zack reached out to muss Cloud's blond hair, spiky like his own. "No one would suspect a cutie like you of anything underhanded."

Cloud batted his hand away and pouted. "So, you're sending me to Sephiroth like some sort of - "

"Gift? Yeah, kinda."

"I was gonna say 'prostitute'."

Zack's face fell. "Aw, Spiky, I didn't mean...if you don't want to - "

"No, I do want to see him," Cloud said quickly, smiling so that Zack would do the same. "I'm just nervous."

"About being with Seph?"

"No...getting in trouble."

"You won't. I'm sending you on an errand. You're not responsible."

"Just like you," Cloud teased, laughing as Zack pulled him close for a kiss.

_cscsc_

Cloud's stomach felt like a series of interlaced and constricting knots as he slowly made his way into the wing that housed executive offices. He knew where Sephiroth's office was, though he had never been inside it; it was near the end of a long hallway, set apart from the others. That was because even ShinRa's higher-ups were unnerved by the general, Zack had told him.

_"Or it might be because they don't want to hear Seph and I fucking on his desk, I've never asked. Heh, you think I should?"_

Cloud smiled to himself, but only for a moment. Like most other SOLDIER cadets (and some SOLDIERs as well), Turks made him very nervous. They were said to be ruthless and skillful and - above all - fast. In preparing Cloud for this 'mission', Zack had told him something he had not known before, that Turks were enhanced by mako too, though a different formula than the one SOLDIERs got. SOLDIERs were enhanced for strength, mostly, while Turks relied more on their speed and accuracy. Then Zack had given him some information about the specific Turk he'd be confronting, in his usual babbling style.

_"You know how appearances can be deceiving? Well, not to scare ya, Spiky, but this will be a good example. Oh, don't worry, she'll have no reason to hurt you, and anyway, Seph would kill Tseng if one of his SOLDIER cadets was bothered by a Turk, he'd like an excuse to do it anyway..."_

_"Zack?"_

_"Oh, right. This is important - do _not _try to sneak past her. Most of the time she looks like she's not paying attention and doesn't even know where the hell she is, but trust me, she can switch that off fast. This one time I was trying to break into the Turks' armory - don't ask - and she caught me, so I tried to charm my way out of it and when that didn't work, I ran for it. Next thing I knew, the room is spinning and she's got her knife an inch from my face. She dragged me all the way to Seph's office by the ear - Angeal used to do that - and the bastard just laughed, can you believe it? Kinda made the whole thing worth it, though."_

Unsurprisingly, Zack's ramble had done little good for Cloud's nerves. He had turned the corner into the right hallway, and approached its end with trepidation. There was someone standing against the wall to the left of the office's outer door, so still she might have been a statue, and staring out into space with such a dreamy look that Cloud thought she hadn't noticed him, until her eyes flickered his way and locked like laser sights.

They were pale blue, a shade somewhere between Cloud's eye color and Zack's, and looked out at him from a pleasant, innocent face. The Turk wore a dark, well-fitted suit as all Turks did, and carried both a gun and a sheathed knife in plain sight, but the menace of the clothing and weaponry seemed a stark contrast to the rest of her. She was petite, around Cloud's height, small-framed like himself, even blond. Though her hair was long and curly, not short and spiky, Cloud couldn't shake the odd feeling that he was looking at a female version of himself.

"Cloud Strife, right?" she asked in a faraway voice.

He was surprised, enough to blurt, "How did you - "

"Fair can't get in here himself, so he sends his pet. Not a very inventive strategy. He tried getting in earlier, you know. I had to show him to the end of the hall. Well, more like I had to shove him." The Turk's dreamy smile returned. "He was distracted, until he hit the floor. He made an interesting thumping noise. Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anyone around that I could use to show you."

Her tone was more thoughtful than threatening, but Cloud found himself taking a step back. "Um, that's okay. I have a message for the general."

"Really?" Her eyes became glacial for a moment. "I suppose it's for his eyes only."

"Yes."

Cloud was half-expecting her to demonstrate the thumping sound on him, but to his relief she smiled sweetly and nodded toward the door.

"Go ahead. I don't think it's very nice of Levine to keep Fair out like that. I have to do my duty, but I don't see the harm in you delivering a love note."

"Thank you, um..."

"Amaya of the Turks."

She even opened the door for him, moving so quickly that Cloud jumped. Zack had warned him more than once of her speed.

_"Probably 'cause of Reno, I hear she gets a lot of practice batting his hands away. Stay clear of Reno, by the way. He's like a dog always in heat and not easy to resist. You'll understand when you meet him, which will be never if I have anything to say about it."_

Cloud smiled gratefully and approached the door. Just as he reached it, Amaya spoke again.

"Actually..." Cloud's heart sank, afraid she was changing her mind, but she looked far away. "It was really more of a 'thud'."

He couldn't think of an appropriate response to that. He nodded uneasily and stepped past her.

_cscsc_

Cloud had been so nervous about crossing a Turk that he had nearly forgotten about the second gate he had to pass through - Levine, the general's fiercely devoted assistant (or secretary, as Zack called him). As the sharp-featured, dark-haired man frowned and rose from his desk, Cloud wished he was back out in the hallway, even with strange Amaya. If Levine was not lenient with Zack - for whom Sephiroth made no secret of his affection - what chance did an anonymous, nervous cadet have?

"What are you doing here, Cadet? How did you get past Amaya?" Levine's eyes dropped to the folded note in Cloud's hand. "A message for the general, is it? Is this some ruse of Fair's?"

The voice was so stern, the eyes so penetrating that Cloud couldn't find any words. He couldn't very well nod, so he meekly shook his head.

"Not talking? Sign of a guilty conscience! I don't care what Fair told you or how big a fan you are, I won't have anyone disrupting the general's concentration." Levine briskly moved closer, and Cloud tensed.

"But Amaya let you by, did she? You could be one of Tseng's spies, trying to pry into the general's personal affairs." Levine took hold of Cloud's chin and stared suspiciously into his face. "You look like the kind the Turks would snatch up in a heartbeat. What. Is. Your. Business. Here?"

"I - I have a message for the general," Cloud stammered. "That's all."

"Likely story!"

"Levine."

Cloud had never been so relieved to hear that smooth, commanding voice. Levine let go of him at once and turned to his employer, who was approaching from the doorway of the inner office and looking displeased.

"My apologies, General. I was just about to send the boy out."

Sephiroth shook his head. "That will not be necessary."

"Sir?"

"Come here, Cloud," Sephiroth said with a faint smile. Cloud did so, trying not to appear too eager, and Sephiroth put an arm loosely around him. "Levine, look at this cadet, and commit his name and face to memory. You are to admit him to the inner office at any time, whether I am there or not. Understood?"

The assistant couldn't hide his shock - the only other person to be given that privilege was Fair, and admittedly, Levine often tried to forbid it anyway. He looked back and forth between the general and his guest, and when Sephiroth regarded him meaningfully and drew the boy closer to himself, Levine nodded, a bit grudgingly.

"Understood, sir."

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand and led him into the next room, shutting the door behind them. He made a soft noise of surprise when Cloud grabbed hold of him and hid his face in a fold of the black coat. He put his arms around Cloud, smiling to feel him so close but a bit concerned as well.

"You need not worry about Levine. He keeps my secrets as well as his own, if not indeed better. Did he frighten you?"

"Just a little," Cloud admitted. He lifted his head, and Sephiroth cupped the blushing face in his hands.

"He will not do that again."

Sephiroth moved a little closer as he murmured this, and Cloud smiled brilliantly to tell him it was okay. He brought Cloud's shy little mouth to his own and the boy opened for him without hesitation. They'd had few encounters without the easing presence of Zack, and Sephiroth worried that Cloud was still a bit nervous around him. But no, it was Cloud who pressed closer, Cloud who made the first satisfied moan and sighed happily when their lips separated.

"So you have a message for me, do you?" Sephiroth asked in a teasing voice.

"Huh? Oh, right." Cloud handed it to him. Sephiroth unfolded the paper and laughed softly. "What does it say?"

"You may look when I send you back with my answer. I hope you don't want to go just yet..." Cloud shook his head fervently, and the general laughed again. "Very good. So, I'm guessing Zack thinks I could use a break."

"Uh-huh. You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?" Sephiroth looked surprised. "I am always happy to see you. And Zack may be right."

"It happens now and then," Cloud giggled. "Can I help you, maybe?"

"Would you like to?" The look in Sephiroth's eyes made it very clear that he was not referring to paperwork.

Cloud ran his hands slowly down Sephiroth's chest, looking up for permission and seeing a smile. He was more comfortable with the general than he had once expected to be, but it was still wonderful and amazing and daunting to be allowed to touch this body he had fantasized about. Sephiroth drew Cloud close to kiss him again, and emboldened, Cloud let his hands drift lower. Sephiroth took in a deep, aroused breath, and reminded himself of Cloud's age and lack of experience.

"Can I..." Excited and hopeful, Cloud sank down onto his knees to make his request clearer. The swollen bulge was so near, he couldn't take his mind off of it, or his eyes, until Sephiroth touched his face and lifted it, looking pleased but uncertain.

"You have done this with Zack, yes?"

"Yes, once. He told you?"

"He said you were a natural," Sephiroth said, having deleted a few gleeful expletives from Zack's actual quote. "Do you like it?"

An immediate nod, that was reassuring. Cloud's eager-to-please nature was a good quality for a SOLDIER, but something that required caution in intimate situations. Sephiroth was determined that Cloud should never feel compelled or expected to do anything. But since Cloud himself initiated this...

"Go ahead."

The blond was eager for this, and it showed. Sephiroth smiled with fondness and amusement as Cloud nearly tore the zipper down and didn't balk at his size, which was not inhuman but fairly substantial. Then Cloud's mouth enveloped the head and his hand closed around the shaft, and Sephiroth's blood began to roar in his ears at the sight. Cloud's lovely eyes were half-closed in what seemed to be great pleasure, and he was lapping and gently sucking as though he had been wanting this for a long time.

It was a humbling jolt to the general to realize he probably _had_; in his mind he kept Cloud separated from his horde of well-meaning but annoying admirers. To think this exquisite creature was so happy to be with _him_, when he could surely have his pick of anyone! It made Sephiroth remember when he had finally accepted Zack's feelings for himself and vice versa, the genuine (perhaps naive) surprise that beautiful, charming Fair was not going to give up on him, no matter how long he stupidly resisted. Sephiroth knew that people found him attractive and fascinating, but they always had, and he was so used to it that it had come to mean nothing. Now, he wondered if his fans looked at him the way he did at Cloud and Zack, and his heart softened a little toward them all.

These thoughts passed in an instant; Sephiroth's attention was riveted on the pleasure shivering its way through him and the dizzying sight of Cloud's pink lips parted in an 'O' around him. His breath rate increased, and Sephiroth knew he was getting close. Moaning softly, he gently made to lift the boy's head off of him, not wanting to choke Cloud when he came. But the blond put his arms around his waist, determined to stay where he was, and Sephiroth would not force him off. Cloud looked so young like this, and he wondered if that should turn him off, but nothing about Cloud ever could.

Orgasm flushed all concerns from his mind for a blissful few seconds, then, as he steadied himself, Sephiroth looked down at Cloud. Apparently he _was_ a natural - not a drop spilled. He even leaned forward again to lap up a few drops he had missed. Cloud's aroused expression and the needy sound he made when the general stroked his pink cheeks pulled a playfully predatory growl from Sephiroth's throat, and he yanked the boy up and kissed him passionately, tasting the chemical tinge of his own semen. Cloud didn't shrink back, actually thrusting a little when a large, curiously soft hand cupped the hardness between his legs.

"So you did like it, hmm?" Sephiroth broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, nuzzling the cadet's pale neck and jaw. "I wish you could see how you looked. Breathtaking, but then you always do."

Cloud rested his forehead against Sephiroth's shoulders, panting and pushing the black coat aside, turning his head to put his face closer to Sephiroth's skin. Its clean scent was otherwise indescribable, but was delicious, was _Sephiroth_. Cloud wasn't sure how he'd react to the general's proximity once he was in SOLDIER and his sense were enhanced by mako, probably by pouncing on him like a Bandersnatch on a rabbit. Maybe that's why Zack pounced so much.

Sephiroth ran his fingers languidly through Cloud's silky spikes. "I can't send you off in this condition," he said, in the teasing voice. "You're too irresistable."

Cloud seemed unwilling to be drawn back from him, so Sephiroth kept him close until they reached his destination - the comfortable chair behind the desk, which he deposited Cloud in. The cadet tried to cling as he straightened up, and Sephiroth felt a warm glow in his chest. He frightened so many people on sight, and yet this boy - who was timid by nature - felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

He kneeled down in front of Cloud and gently slid his uniform pants down a bit, as Cloud looked at him with eager and breathless wonder. He'd had Sephiroth's hand before, and Zack had done this to him, but Sephiroth, on his knees like that, on his knees to _anyone_...

"All right?" Sephiroth asked, running his pale hands over Cloud's thighs.

"Duh," was the spontaneous answer, and the general laughed.

"Normally I would not condone such disrespect. But from you, I find it..."

"What?" Cloud gasped. The mouth was so near...

"Adorable."

Sephiroth being Sephiroth, it should have been no suprise that he was as good at this as he was at everything. However, Zack had - somewhat mischievously - failed to warn Cloud about the general's apparent lack of a gag reflex. Sephiroth took Cloud wholly into his mouth, holding the slender hips still all the while, and Cloud's brain seemed to shut down all logical thought processes. Sephiroth was...Sephiroth was...words failed the cadet even mentally, but somewhere behind this increasing haze of pleasure Cloud knew he was doing what Zack had done and that it felt just as good now. Even more intense, because this was _Sephiroth_, and Cloud stared at him dumbly, eyes fluttering, unable to believe this.

Even with the entire organ in his mouth, Sephiroth craved more and dove deeper, hooking Cloud's legs over his shoulders. The taste and the scent of something so clean and pure and young and eager was nearly maddening, he could not rest until he'd sampled every bit with his tongue. It licked and swirled in torturous lines and circles until Cloud was jolting and whimpering, and Sephiroth began the suction that would give him relief. The boy's small frame spasmed in his hold and it came, the liquid heat untainted by mako, sweet and evoking images of fair skies and icy mountain streams and this beautiful child nude and beneath him.

_Not yet, not yet, plenty of time for that._

Cloud was drawn forward into the embrace of a welcome body, and lay his hot forehead against the cool leather of a black coat. Hands were refastening his uniform pants, lingering to touch his stomach and the warm skin above his hips, and at last hugging him closely. Sephiroth happily cuddled Cloud for a few minutes (pleased to find the impulse to do so as natural as it had been with Zack), then lifted the tiredly smiling face for a kiss.

"I think you've missed your entire Tactics lesson."

"It's Zack's fault."

"Indeed. He can go over everything you missed with you," Sephiroth said, regaining his usual stern manner. "Tell him that I expect your grades to remain at their current level, and remind him that he is not to pull you out of class like this."

"Yes, sir."

"And thank him," the general said, and the soft smile returned. "Thank you, Cloud."

"You're thanking _me_?"

Chuckling, Sephiroth scribbled something on Zack's note, folded it and tucked it into Cloud's pocket. He headed to the door, gesturing the boy to follow, then stopped, observing with some puzzlement that Levine was not at his desk. Levine never went off-duty without asking permission first, and almost never even then. Sephiroth had wondered more than once if he ever used the bathroom at all.

"Cloud, remain here for a moment." No need to frighten the boy, but if an attack was imminent, he wanted him kept away from it.

Cloud was nervous nonetheless as Sephiroth opened the outer door and soundlessly slipped out into the corridor. He had to wait only a moment before the general reappeared, holding back laughter, and indicated he could approach. Cloud came up next to him, and his mouth dropped at the sight that greeted him from the polished hallway floor.

Dignified Levine was in a most undignified position, laying on his side with handcuffs securing his ankles and binding his wrists behind him. He was sputtering indignantly and wiggling, worm-like, in a futile effort to free himself. Sephiroth's eyes shone with amusement, and Cloud bit his lower lip to keep from giggling at the hilarious sight. Levine looked like a lassoed and trussed chocobo. Judging by his next question, Sephiroth must have had the same thought.

"You haven't recently insulted Instructor Zane, have you?"

"No, sir," Levine said furiously. "It was that woman, I knew I should have asked for another Turk!"

"And what reason would Amaya have for doing this to you?"

"Ha, reason doesn't enter into it, sir, never does with that one. I asked her how she dealt with Fair and she said something about demonstrating a 'thud' noise, and next thing I knew..."

Cloud clapped a hand over his mouth; the last thing he wanted was to annoy Levine further. Sephiroth looked back and forth between them and shrugged, figuring he could ask for clarification later.

"I'll have you free in just a moment, Levine. In the meantime, I would like you to remember that Zack is always welcome in my office and that perhaps this experience may serve as a reminder of that. Cloud, go on. I will see you soon."

Answering with a shy smile, Cloud nodded and got on his way, feeling very happy and very grateful to Zack for assigning him this 'mission'. Taking a quick look around to be sure no one would see, he fished the note from his pocket and opened it up. The first sentence was in Zack's hasty scrawl, the rest in Sephiroth's elegant handwriting.

**I want all the details ASAP!**

_**Tonight, my apartment, 8:30. If Cloud is willing to demonstrate.**_

Cloud grinned. He definitely was.

**The End...for now**

_Anagrams of 'Sephiroth' include: Hither Ops, Hope Shirt, Hero Piths, Hipster Ho, Other Hips, Eh Shirt Op [like, shirt is optional?, Eh Host Rip, Pie Ssh Tor, and my favorite, Perish Hot. :)_


End file.
